


Here's to You, Dad

by BleedxLikexMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Darcy and Wade share a special relationship, Darcy is kind of totally a genius, Darcy nearly does too, Do you know how long I've wanted to use that tag??, Everyone angsts over their dads except for Steve but I'm sure y'all knew that, Fathers Day, Gen, Loki is an Avenger, Wade Pukes, Wade is less spazzy because i am a shit writer i am so sorry, but not like that, early Father's Day presebt to my brother who is more like my dad than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedxLikexMe/pseuds/BleedxLikexMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers decide to group-mope for Fathers Day until Wade decides to crash the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to You, Dad

The Avengers were having an interesting evening. It was Father's Day, which meant they were all on edge and angsty, even Thor, who was typically on good terms with his dad. Loki hadn't come out of his room at all, not even with all of Thor's begging. He had simply opened the door, grabbed his brother, and hauled the elder god into his room before slamming the door shut.

The rest of the Avengers had agreed to have a group mope, watching movies that had nothing to do with dad's or parents of any kind. Which would have been difficult if Tony didn't already have a list of movies queued up. Steve, who had had a wonderful relationship with both of his parents before they passed, had just stayed silent and occasionally offered up light touches of support whenever someone looked like they needed it.

Tasha had dropped her accent and rarely spoke in anything but Russian, with Clint translated for her and otherwise didn't speak. Tony had gotten roaringly drunk and was now slurring ideas and half-memories to himself on the floor by the wall, Bruce had put himself in a bubble, not letting anyone- not even Steve- get closer than eight feet of him, while Thor and Loki (and now Jane) were now piled onto a the love seat meant for two Jane-sized people, not one Asguardian, a Jotun, and a human. Steve was flitting between all of them, trying to make something good happen.

Unfortunately, that was when Deadpool came crashing through the window, a bag slung over his shoulder, as he landed and dashed past them, "'Scuse meeeeeeee...." He shouted as he hopped on one foot, arms pinwheeling wildly in an attempt to turn the corner. His bag slapped against his back as he disappeared and the Avengers sort of just... blinked at each other.

As a depressed unit, they shambled to their feet and shuffled after Wade. They found him in Darcy's room, arms wrapped around her waist as they twirled in a circle. Well, Wade was holding Darcy up like a child, but they were still spinning. Even with the mask still in place, the group could see his wide, possibly manic grin stretching across his features, "You did it! You are my brilliant, brilliant girl!" He said and tossed her onto her bed, "What should I do now? I feel like I owe you a shiny 'You Succeeded' sticker but that doesn't seem like it's enough."

The Avengers were just watching too indifferent to really care about what Wade... was doing... with... Darcy????

Clint's brain was the first to process it (or maybe he was just the first to speak up, whatever), "The fuck are you doing here, Wade?"

Deadpool whirled around, landing on one foot, with the other leg bent up against his butt, and he had his hands clasped under his chin like an anime school babe, "Oh, Darcy is just the swellest, ain't she? My genius gal!" He cooed, pinching her cheeks. Darcy just giggled and swatted his hand away just in time for Wade to do a cute little twirl and start singing, "Darcy's the greatest, yes, Darcy's the best! She got me a present that's better than all the rest!" As he sang, he hauled Darcy to her feet so they could dance together.

And Darcy danced with him like she was a child dancing with their elderly grandparent, laughing all the while, "Duh fuck you talkin' 'bout?" Stark slurred, tablet slipping between his fingers. Thankfully, Cap caught it before it could crash to the floor and maybe break.

Darcy laughed, "Show 'em." She said, tugging at Wade's costume.

Wade tickled her with one hand that sent her diving for cover behind her bed, "Now I will." He chuckled at Darcy's faux venemous glare and whipped off his mask, "Ta-daaaa!"

The group stared.

And blinked.

And stared some more.

Wade's face was... healed. There were no sores, no scars, no pox marks, nothing but creamy smooth flesh with five o'clock shadow, "What?" Steve demanded, sounding flat out shocked. Bruce was shaking his head, murmuring about 'impossible', while Tasha watched Wade with the sort of curosity a freshman might hold for the frog they were about to dissect. Tony had blown a raspberry at them and sat down, pouting like a child against the wall drunkenly and Clint just... sort of... didn't compute the data offered to him.

Just....

Nope.

Because Wade was hot, and in a world where Wade was hot... surely terrible things were about to happen. Clint flinched away from the windows. Loki and Thor, on the other hand, pushed past the rest of them (with poor Jane being dragged along) to congratulate Wade (Thor) and to marvel at the science (Loki.... and Jane).

"This requires a feast, Warrior Deadpool!" Thor proclaimed loudly, clapping Wade on his shoulder, nearly making the merc pitch forwards.

"How did this science come about? I must know." Loki hissed lowly, obviously offended that he hadn't been the one to come up with such a solution.

Darcy shrugged from her spot behind her bed (apparently she decided to just get comfy while this whole thing happened), "I just acclerated his healing factor. I figured, before, the cancer and the healing were evenly matched, but what if the healing got the upper hand? What if it got to work faster and better? So I... kindastolesomeequipmenttomakeanewserum?"

Thor applauded loudly, "The Lady Darcy is a mighty warrior and a mighty spell caster! She is a fine fit to be Warrior Deadpool's Lady Friend!"

Wade reeled backwards, vehemently shaking his head, "Nope! Nope! Nopenopenopenooope! That's not-! I think- ergh, I'm gonna throw up!" Wade choked and threw himself into Darcy's bathroom to do the technicolor yawn.

Darcy looked just as disgusted, "Ew. Thor. No." She shook her head at him, rolled up a magazine, and swatted him on the nose with it, "No. Bad Thor. He and I are not together." She swatted him again, just for good measure, and Thor's face suddenly reminded Clint of a golden lab that had been told off but didn't know why- sad and confused.

"S-sho, if'n you a-an' Wade aren't doin' tah Unicorn Leapfrog, wha' are you doin'? Why, uh, like, heal him an', yanno, stuff?" Tony slurred from his spot on the floor in the doorway.

Darcy sighed as Wade rejoined them, still looking like he might puke at any second, "I was gonna tell you guys on my birthday this year, but.... uh, everyone, I'd like you all to meet my dad."

Wait.

What??

The Avengers stared again. It was a talent. Why waste such a good talent? Wade grinned and straightened his costume, "Hi, my name's Wade. It's always so nice to meet Darcy's little friends." And, somehow, even with the crazy-ass costume, he did look like a dad meeting his daughters friends for the first time.

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" Tony shouted, smashing his fist against the floor.

"Definitely gonna do a DNA test." Bruce agreed.

Natasha hissed something that made Clint snigger.

Wade and Darcy glanced at each other and shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Go fer it." Wade agreed and stuck his arm out, as if Bruce was going to produce a hypodermic needle out of thin air and stick him right there.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Bruce motioned for them to follow him, "We'll do this in my lab."

Six hours later, a mostly sober Tony, a confused Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Thor, Jane, Loki, Darcy, and Wade were staring at the DNA test that said Darcy was, in fact, the daughter to one Wade Wilson, AKA, Deadpool.

Clint turned to Darcy and suddenly gave her a hard hug, "I am so sorry." He said seriously, as if this were some big, fatal, tragedy.

"I'm not." Darcy grinned, leaning against her dad sleepily, "Do you know how awesome my life is with this big guy? It's super awesome." She yawned closing her eyes and drifting to sleep, "I wouldn't change it for the world...." She murmured as she fell asleep.

Wade carefully picked her up, "I'm gonna get her to bed." He told the group, "No, I don't know if she still has those Dalek slippers. I doubt it. They wouldn't fit her anymore." A pause, "Yeah, you're right. She definitely needs new ones."

It was safe to say that Fathers Day would definitely be celebrated a little differently from now on....

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like I got Wade right, so expect a re-write sometime-eventually.


End file.
